


Romantic Consultant

by slaahtrix



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Love Confessions, M/M, Sherlock is Married to His Work, blind to john's love, john is a lonely man, john is always confused, romantic consultant, sherlock hooks people up, sherlock is blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaahtrix/pseuds/slaahtrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of a youtube video done by EMPIRICALLY NOT GOOD, basically here's the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wE-5TSZfNiQ, I just loved the video so much that I had to make a fic out of it. Be kind, this is my first post on here. </p>
<p>Basically Sherlock is a romantic consultant that has no idea when people are flirting with him but he's very good at figuring out when other people like each other and whether or not they're going to work out. He can even estimate how long a relationship is going to last. Sherlock is still insensitive about a lot of things but he's a little more fuzzy around the edges. John falls in love with Sherlock but Sherlock has no clue, although Sherlock starts to have weird feelings that are directed at John and he finds that he catalogs things about John that are completely unnecessary.</p>
<p>Lots of confused John and clueless Sherlock.<br/>Lots of fluff, maybe eventual smut...not sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Meet

John Watson had terrible nightmares, more like night terrors really. He would wake up screaming because all he could hear was gunfire and all he could smell was burning flesh. He would be lying if he said that the war hadn't effected him. He felt more like the shell of the man he was before, he returned to London where he thought he wanted to be but now he wasn't so sure. The flat that he could afford was depressing, it had no life to it. John thought it was fitting, since he had no life to him. His limp angered him, he felt much older than he was and he felt ultimately alone.

John didn't go out much but he thought it was time to get some air, since he had just finished with his therapist. He almost always felt the need for a walk when he was done with Ella, walking calmed him down. It wasn't raining today so that was a bonus. London was often a very wet place but John didn't really feel like he belonged anywhere else, not that he particularly belonged here either. He preferred the grey wetness of London over the hot dryness of Kandahar.

"John! John Watson!" A pudgy looking man called out and pulled John out of his thoughts. There were lots of Johns but probably not as many John Watsons.

"Hmm?" John turned and couldn't quite put a name to the face, though the face looked familiar.

"Mike, Mike Stamford, we went to Bart's together....I know...I got fat." Mike smiled a little. Ahh yes, Mike. He was always good for a laugh and brutal honesty.

"Oh, no no. It's good to see you Mike, how are you?" John smiled politely, perhaps an old friend is what he needs right now.

"I'm teaching at Bart's now, young wild bunch, just like we were, I hate the lot of them." Mike chuckled and so did John. "So, how have you been? I heard you were off somewhere getting shot at, what happened?" Mike looked a little concerned.

"I got shot." John pulled a tight lipped smile then looked at his feet. Perhaps that was too blunt.

"Oh, well you're alright now?" John nodded. "Good, I'm glad. What do you say to some coffee with an old friend? I don't have to be back at Bart's for another hour." Mike smiled.

"Sure, yeah. That sounds great, ta."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're back in London on an army pension?" Mike sipped his coffee and hummed pleasantly as if the liquid was made of pure joy.

"Yeah, my flat is actually awful but it 's all I can afford and I can't imagine living anywhere else." John sipped his coffee and grimmaced as his hand started to shake, he then switched hands and looked away. He hated how broken his body felt.

"Why don't you get a flat share?" Mike glanced at John's hand but then looked away and pretended that he didn't notice.

"A flat share? Who would want me as a flatmate?" John looked at Mike with all seriousness. John knew he'd be rubbish as a flatmate with all his nightmares and black moods.

"Funny you say that, you're the second person to say that to me today." Mike smiled into his coffee as he took another sip.

"Who was the first?" John looked quite interested.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock was bored. Not a single client all day. Bored. Bored. BORED. Ah! Sherlock decided to go to Bart's, although he dealt more with the living he had a certain interest in biology and post-mordums. Whenever Sherlock was bored, he would go to the mortuary and beg Molly to let him do experiments. She always said yes, though he wasn't sure why.

Sherlock Holmes is a Consultant of sorts, many people call him a matchmaker but that title tends to make him cringe. Ususally he presents himself as a romantic consultant, it sounds more professional and well, he likes the way it rolls off the tongue. Sherlock is a genius and quite frankly could be a scientist or a politician but he quite enjoys seeing people happy, though he wouldn't say he likes it out loud. Sherlock likes seeing things work out and even more so when he is responsible for it.

Perhaps Molly will have a fresh corpse today. Ah the joys of scientific exploration! Sherlock grabbed his Belstaff and hailed a cab.

Sherlock ran into Molly in the hallway and saw she was holding her charts, he was dancing internally. He smiled at her, that usually helped get him in.

"Ah Molly! Good morning! I was wondering, do you have any fresh corpses today?" He tried to glance at her charts but she held them tight to her chest.

"That depends, are you going to blow them up this time?" She looked a little angry, angry? Why would she be angry? It was a totally reasonable experiment, he needed to know how much explosives could be shoved in a person's rib cage for....reasons.

"No, no. Nothing like that. This experiment is entirely different, no clean up needed." He gave a short nod to indicate that he was serious. Molly sighed.

"Alright fine, I've got one fresh corpse that died of natural causes but please don't blow him up. I knew him and I don't think I could deal with that right now." Molly sighed again, why was she so glum today? Sherlock looked her over, she has bags under her eyes and they seem a little puffy. So not sleeping much and crying a fair bit. She hasn't washed her hair in....2...no, 3 days. There's trace of a dairy product on her sleeve, not from coffee or tea though. Oh.

"I'm sorry about your break up." Sherlock said after a long moment of silence.

"How did you..? I'm fine, Sherlock." She began to tear up a little and looked anywhere but into Sherlock's eyes.

"You haven't slept much in a few days, you've been crying. You stopped caring about your appearance based on the fact that you haven't washed your hair in 3 days and you have traces of ice cream on your sleeve." Molly blinked a few times and reached up for her hair to feel how gross it truly has become.

"It's that bad, isn't it?" she giggled a little, "I supposed I should have seen that coming."

"Molly, if it makes you feel any better, the man was incompetent. He clearly wasn't sexually satifying and he had awful mannerisms. You can do much better, trust me." Sherlock gave her a small pat on the shoulder.

"I guess you would know, Mr. Romantic Consultant." She smiled lightly at him.

"I would. Now! I believe I have a body to beat with a riding crop!" Sherlock walked toward the mortuary leaving a very confused Molly behind.

"Wait, what?" She ran after him

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later in the lab..._

The door to the lab opened and the sound of two pairs of footsteps entered, not Molly then, Sherlock thought. Sherlock looked up and saw Mike, the round man that he didn't entirely hate and often found could tolerate for short periods of time. Behind Mike followed a short man, with a cane, he's limping but when he stops walking, he's standing perfectly fine. Psychosomatic then. Interesting. Sherlock quickly looked the man over before he noticed and found that the man must be military, well groomed with very short hair, stood tall and had a tan but only from the wrist up and neck up. Hmm. Very interesting.

"Very different from my day." said the military man. His day? Of course, he must be a doctor. He must have studied at Bart's. Army doctor, hmm.

"Mike, can I borrow your phone?" Sherlock looked up from his microscope and directly at Mike. Mike patted his pockets and frowned a little.

"I've left mine in my jacket, why don't you use the land line?" Mike nodded to the phone.

"Hmm, I prefer to text." Sherlock sighed a little. Maybe Lestrade would have to wait to know about his wife.

"Oh, well here, use mine." The military man pulled out his phone and wobbled toward Sherlock with a slight smile on his face.

"Old Friend of mine, John Watson." Mike added, giving Sherlock a name for the new file he created in his mind palace, better than just referring to him as the military man.

"Oh, thank you." Sherlock took the phone and sent a quick text to Lestrade about how his wife was currently cheating on him with the gardener, he could tell by the excess amount of soil on the soles of her shoes and the pollen that was in her hair. "Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock asked without even looking at John. John's eyes bugged out for a second.

"M'sorry?" He looked at Sherlock like he'd grown a second head.

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" Sherlock repeated. He often hated to repeat himself but in this case, it was amusing.

"Afghanistan, but how did you-" John looked extremely puzzled but Molly walked in and managed to get Sherlock's attention away from John.

"Ah! Molly! Coffee!" He took the coffee from her and sipped it making a slight grimace then smiled lightly. "Thank you, you look much better, even added a little lipstick after your shower. Your mouth looks less small now."

"Oh, uh thank you." She smiled at her feet and left the room.

"How do you feel about the violin?" Sherlock asked while not looking at anyone.

"I'm sorry, what?" John was still completely lost.

"I play the violin, I sometimes go days on end without talking. Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other." Sherlock smiled at John. Sherlock rather enjoyed how confused John looked. He initially thought John's eyes were brown but they appear to be the deepest and darkest blue he's ever seen. Though that data isn't important, Sherlock was going to keep it anyway.

"Oh, you told him about me?" John turned to look at Mike who looked extremely amused by the current scenario.

"Not a word, mate." Mike chuckled softly to himself.

Sherlock grabbed his Belstaff and his dark blue scarf and began to leave the room. John still looked utterly puzzled.

"I did, I told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for. Now here he is just after lunch with an old friend, clearly just home from military service in Afghanistan. Wasn't a difficult leap." Sherlock headed towards the door.

"Okay, how did you know about Afghanistan?" John looked quite lovely when he was confused. Wait. What. Ignore that. Sherlock ignored the question as well.

"I've got my eye on a flat in central London. Together we ought to be able to afford it. We'll meet tomorrow evening, seven o'clock. Sorry, gotta dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary." Sherlock smiled at John, hoping to get a reaction out of the mention of a riding crop. Why though? Whatever. Doesn't matter.

"Is that it then?" John stared in awe.

"Is what it?" Sherlock moved away from the door and looked at John with a matching expression of confusion. He thought he made himself clear.

"We've only just met and we're going to go look at a flat?"

"Problem?" Sherlock challenged with a slight smirk.

"We don't know a thing about each other, I don't know where we're meeting. I don't even know your name!" John stared at Sherlock with disbelief.

"I know you're an Army doctor and you've been invalided from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him- possibly because he's an alcoholic; more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp is psychosomatic- quite correctly I'm afraid." John looks at his leg and shuffles a little. "I think that's enough to be going on with, don't you?" Sherlock smiles smugly and walks back to the door and swings it open, he holds it and turns his head to add, "The name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 2-2-1 B Baker Street" He winks. Why wink? Felt right. Whatever. "Afternoon!" He's gone.

"Yeah, he's always like that." Mike smiles at John like he's been holding in a laugh the entire time. John just blinks a few times and lets out a breath he didn't know he was even holding.

 

End Chapter 1


	2. They Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John learns about Sherlock and meets him at Baker Street, they get to know each other and go for dinner.
> 
> John is interested, Sherlock hasn't the slightly clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to add a chapter a week but I'm in school full time so I'm probably going to be swamped with readings. I'll try though! I hope you're enjoying so far and please don't hesitate to leave a comment!

John got home from Bart's and decided to search this 'Sherlock Holmes' fellow on his laptop. According to Mike, Sherlock is a very popular dating consultant or something like that. John was curious to say the least because honestly, the bloke seemed a bit socially awkward to be a dating consultant but at the same time, he knew so much about John without even asking questions. John opened the internet tab and typed in Sherlock Holmes slowly, using only his two index fingers...he's always been slow at typing. A moment later, the browser showed various links that had articles on the man in question but one link in particular grabbed his attention. 

"The Science of Seduction?" John whispered under his breathe.

John followed the link to what appeared to be Sherlock's website. He skimmed some of the posts and laughed a little. The man was an absolute genius but he approached romantic relationships with such a scientific view and it all seemed so detached and cold. The research that Sherlock did had very impressive results and what he did seemed to work, since people actually seek him out but there was no actually romance on the site. John felt like he was reading stereo instructions rather than love stories. John was very intrigued by this Sherlock Holmes.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

John went up to the door of 221b Baker Street, he was about to knock when a cab pulled up and caught his attention. Sherlock paid the cabbie and hopped out of the cab and glided towards John. He smiled lightly, he seemed pleased that John decided to show up. Why wouldn't he? Do people normally not show up? John was eager to be there, he left early actually. He waited at a coffee shop a few blocks away because he couldn't bare waiting in his dreadful flat anymore. John sat in the coffee shop for over an hour, he was excited although, he couldn't really understand why. Sure, Sherlock was interesting and could know everything about a person just by looking at them but John wasn't really excited by those things. Well, he was impressed and interested by those things but there was something else that was making his heart race and his ears burn.

"Ah, Mr. Holmes!" John went to shake Sherlock's hand which Sherlock took gracefully and gave a little squeeze. 

"Please, call me Sherlock." He smiled at John and motioned for them to enter the building. An older woman opened the door and greeted them with a big smile. She looked very pleased with John's presence. 

"This is Mrs. Hudson, our landlady. She owes me a favor for setting her up with Mr. Berkson down the road. So the flat is a little more affordable now." Sherlock started up the stairs while John greeted Mrs. Hudson.

"I'm John, it's lovely to meet you." She shook his hand softly and patted his back as he followed Sherlock upstairs. She followed close behind.

"Nice to meet you too, dear." She really was a very lovely lady, she seemed sweet as can be, like a mother.

They entered the flat and John looked around with a bit of a smirk on his face. This place is great, a bit messy but has a lot of potential. He looked at Sherlock who seemed pleased with it as well.

"This could be very nice, very nice indeed," John sat in the big comfy looking chair facing the window across from another chair. He patted the arms of the chair and hummed in a delighted tone, "Just needs a bit of-" 

"Yes, that's why I decided to move in." Sherlock said as John was speaking.

"Cleaning up. Oh." John pulled his lips into a line and looked at his feet. Probably shouldn't have said that. Hopefully Sherlock isn't offended.

"Oh well, yes...I could move some things, of course." Sherlock started to frantically move papers and little things from the surface of the table in the sitting room. He looked like he was a bit embarrassed. 

"Oh, it's alright. Don't worry about it." John didn't want Sherlock to clean on his behave and he certainly didn't want to make him feel bad. In that moment, Mrs. Hudson cleared her throat to make her presence known.

"There's another bedroom upstairs, if you'll be needing two bedrooms." She straightened out a few pillows on the sofa and looked at John.

" 'course we'll be needing two bedrooms." John said with a bit of a confused look on his face. Was she implying that she thought they were a couple? Did they seem like a couple? They only just met the day prior. Sherlock didn't even react to her comment. Did Sherlock think that this would lead to them being a couple? John was having a bit of a internal panic. Why? They were just looking at a flat together. They don't even know each other. Although John had researched Sherlock last night and had been excited for this meeting all day. That doesn't mean anything. Right? Damn. 

"Oh, we've got all sorts around here. Mrs. Turner's got married ones." Mrs. Hudson smiled and made her way back down the stairs to her own flat. So she did think they were together. Right. Well. 

"John, how do you feel about getting dinner? I just finished with a client before I got here and I haven't had anything to eat all day. My body needs to refuel, it's just transport but unfortunately I have to succumb to human needs every now and again." Sherlock sat in the chair opposite John.

"Oh, alright. What were you thinking?" John was a bit hungry, he had been so excited for this meeting that he hasn't had anything since the muffin in the coffee shop a few hours ago.

"Italian. I know a great place and the owner owes me a favor." Sherlock got up and grabbed his coat. He pulled it on and watched John struggle out of his seat with his cane.

"Does everyone owe you a favor?" John chuckled lightly as he made his way to the door.

"Not everyone but a lot of people. Everyone wants love in their life and I just happen to be really good at making that happen, to some people that alone is priceless. So, let's just say that it's rare that I have to pay for a meal or even a cab." Sherlock flew down the stairs and John hobbled behind him with a slight look of amazement on his face. This man may be brilliant but his social skills could use a little work, he could've waited for John to get down the stairs before running out of the building. John sighed a little but honestly, nothing was going to stop him from following Sherlock Holmes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! Sherlock! Welcome! Anything on the menu, free! For you and your date!" Angelo patted Sherlock on the back as Sherlock gave him a big smile. "This man is amazing! He's the one that helped me woo my wife, before him, she wouldn't even look at me. She didn't even know I existed and now, we've been married for 5 years. She's the love of my life and Sherlock taught me how to win her affection. I adore this man!" Angelo waved his hands around as he praised Sherlock and looked so happy about it. "I'll bring a candle for the table. More romantic." Angelo winked at John.

"I'm not his date." John said softly but Angelo was already gone and didn't hear a word. A moment later, he was back with a candle. He set it on the table and gave them a big thumbs up. Why does everyone think they're together? They've only just met. John didn't understand.

"I found your website. The Science of Seduction?" John spoke quietly as Sherlock perked up at the mention of his website. He looked smug, like he was very proud of his work.

"And? What did you think?" Sherlock was fishing for compliments or approval. John was ready to give both but he wanted to critique it a little too so he gave Sherlock a look that basically said 'seriously?'.

"It's brilliant, of course and your results are impressive," Sherlock perked up again, "but," Then Sherlock's shoulders fell a little, "It seemed sort of... disconnected. There was data and research and results but no love stories, no romance. It felt cold and calculated." John finished and looked Sherlock in the eye, something changed a little. Sherlock's eyes had this weird change, he looked baffled and intrigued.

"Well, it is all calculated. I can tell you how long the relationship of that couple there," Sherlock pointed to a young couple in the back of the restaurant, "is going to last. I can tell you that because I can see it. It's out there in the open, people look but they don't observe. I could write about mushy love stories or I could be realistic and offer what is true. Love is not complicated, it's a chemical reaction in the brain but what people don't know is how well a couple is going to work because they don't take in account the faults of the other person. That's what I do, I see the faults and the attributes of a person and match them with someone who can deal with their faults but also enjoy their attributes. It's a science, John." Sherlock finished his little rant by putting his hands together under his chin and breathing out slowly.

"I understand that and it's absolutely genius but I just don't understand why there's no love story. Haven't you ever been in love? Do you have a girlfriend?" The question slipped out of John's mouth before he could stop it. He braised himself for the answer.

"No, not really my area." Sherlock looked out the window, he seemed bored. Not his area? Oh.

"Oh, right. Do you have a boyfriend then?" John asked but wasn't sure if he should. "Which is fine by the way."

"I know it's fine. No. I don't have a boyfriend." Sherlock didn't even bother to look away from the window.

"Right, okay. You're unattached, like me. Right." John licked his lips unconsciously and looked at Sherlock with an expression that seemed curious and eager. Why did he have to add that he was unattached? Was that really necessary? What will he think? Sherlock blinked a couple of times and turned to look at John with an expression of understanding.

"Uhm, John. Although I'm flattered by your interest, I consider myself married to my work and am not looking-" He looked uncomfortable. Has he given this speak before? It seems a bit rehearsed.

"No, no. Sherlock, I wasn't asking. I just was curious. I just, I...it's fine. It's all fine." John stammered and licked his lips again.

"Right, okay. Thank you." Sherlock seemed relieved. Perhaps the thought of relationships for himself was an utter terror. Sherlock did seem rather different from the average person. John knew that Sherlock was attractive enough to be with someone with his curly raven hair and intense light blue eyes and those God forsaken lips but maybe Sherlock wasn't an easy person to be around. John wasn't sure what it was but he knew that whatever it was, it was fine.

 

End Chapter 2


	3. They Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John get back from dinner and are surprised by a client, a very desperate client. Will John be okay with how Sherlock works? Will Sherlock mind John's presence? Stay tuned.

Despite Angelo thinking that they were a couple and giving John a thumbs up every time he made Sherlock laugh, they had a lovely dinner. Sherlock explained what he observed about John and all John could manage to say was,

"That was...extraordinary." the smile on John's face was luminous. 

"Really?" Sherlock has never heard anyone praise his deductions before. Mycroft always told him to stop trying to be smart while everyone else either got angry or started to cry.

"Yes, that was quite amazing. Brilliant." John was still smiling. This was new. No one ever smiled at Sherlock like that, especially not after he just deduced their whole lives.

"That's not what people usually say." Sherlock fidgeted with his sleeve and avoided John's gaze.

"What do they usually say?" John looked concerned. Why was he concerned? 

"Piss off." At that Sherlock looked up at John as they both started to giggle. Giggle? Since when does Sherlock giggle? This was all very new to him.

"Shall we go? You can stay at Baker street tonight if you'd like. There's extra linens in the closet for the bed upstairs and your current flat is quite far. Perhaps you'd like to get a feel for the flat and see if you'd like to stay?" Why did Sherlock sound so desperate in his own head? He did want John to stay but why? He was a fairly average bloke, nothing about his was extremely unique and yet, everything about him was unique.

"Uhm, you know what? Sure. That sounds like a good idea. Test out the flat before moving in and what not. I could make us some tea?" There was that smile again, that luminous smile that radiated down Sherlock's spine.

"Off we go then." Sherlock pulled on his coat and actually waited for John this time.

\-----------------------------------

Sherlock and John were laughing as they tumbled into 221b but their laughter came to a halt as they saw a young man sitting on the sofa, waiting. He looked scared, anxious and like he'd been crying. 

"Uhm..." was all John could manage while Sherlock hung his jacket and sat by the man.

"S-sorry to be w-waiting like this Mr. Holmes but y-your landlady s-said I could w-wait up here unt-til you got b-back." This man was terrified,  whatever happened to him wasn't good.

"Should I make tea? Would you like some...?" John looked at the young man with soft eyes.

"Name's Jeffrey, J-Jeffrey Campbell and y-yes, thank you." John smiled at that and nodded as he went to the kitchen to make the tea.

"Tell me, Jeffrey. Why are you here and try not to be boring." At hearing that John came out of the kitchen and glared at Sherlock. Why was he glaring? Had he said something wrong?

"He's kidding Jeffrey, go ahead and tell us what happened." John gave Sherlock a stern look that said 'be nice or else'.

"W-well, my boyfriend has been on vacation with his family for a few weeks and he w-was supposed to be back tomorrow but he got home early. I w-was surprised but I was thrilled but then I noticed a few things were off. He had scratch marks on his b-back and he had lipstick on a shirt of his from the trip. I confronted him and asked if he cheated. He swears that he didn't b-but I'm not s-so sure. Can you help me Mr. Holmes? I know you mostly set people up but I've been told that you c-can tell when people h-have been cheating." Jeffrey wipped his eyes and sipped the tea John had brought his during his story.

"Jeffrey, did your boyfriend get angry with you when you confronted him? Did he hurt you?" John asked and to Sherlock's surprise, John was right. Sherlock scanned Jeffrey, he showed signs of physical abuse. Jeffrey was very panicky and looked physically uncomfortable, like he's been bruised badly and can't put too much weight on certain parts of his body. Why would Jeffrey's boyfriend hurt him?

"I-I...He hit me. He's never done that before and h-he panicked afterwards. He ap-pologized a thousand times but h-he still refuses to t-tell me what happened." Jeffrey looked at his feet and took another slow sip of his tea.

"So he's never hurt you before and he's never showed signs of cheating before either? Is he easily angered?" Sherlock asked softly which took John by surprise. Sherlock had been so cold up until this moment and now he's being quite nice.

"N-no, he's a very sweet person, we rarely fight. T-that's why I was s-so scared." Jeffrey sighed uneasily.

"I think I know what happened, although this is just a hypothesis since I don't have all the evidence. I think your boyfriend was raped while on vacation. He's having symptoms of P.T.S.D. and he doesn't want to tell you about it because he's so ashamed. He got angry because you thought he cheated and he felt guilty because he thinks it's his fault. I'm not sure who raped him because I don't have all the evidence but I suggest that you tread carefully because I fear that it might be a family member, as these acts tend to be done by people that know each other. If things get worse, do seek out the police to handle the matter." Sherlock gave Jeffrey an awkward pat on the shoulder. John sat there with his mouth half open, in total shock.

"I-I had no idea. Oh my God, I f-feel awful. I need to go," Jeffrey got up and walked towards the door, "Thank you, Mr. Holmes. I don't feel any better about the situation but at least I know what I'm dealing with."

"Jeffrey, perhaps you should stay at a friend's house tonight. You have been hurt and you don't want to get into another possible fight. If he hurts you again, you need to do what you can to keep yourself save. Just be careful, Jeffrey." John spoke with a soft and caring voice that made Sherlock feel a little flutter in his stomach. Sherlock has never heard anyone speak with such care in his presence. 

"Thank you, I think I will stay with a friend now that you mention it. What was your name?" Jeffrey smiled lightly at John.

"I'm John, I'm Sherlock's flatmate." Sherlock smiled at this statement. So John will be staying, well that will work out nicely.

"Oh, well thank you, John. I must go, It's been a long night." Jeffrey left and John let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Wow, Sherlock that was-" Sherlock looked at John waiting for the criticism, "extraordinary." He breathed out the last word just above a whisper. Sherlock blinked a few times as he wasn't used to people complimenting his deductions. 

"Right. Well. Sorry about that. Sometimes clients are desperate." John huffed a slight laugh out at that.

"It's fine, really but you need to be nicer to them. That poor guy was shaking and trying not to cry while you told him to not be boring." John sipped his tea as it was still warm. 

"Was that not good?" Sherlock didn't know what was considered inappropriate. 

"A bit not good, yeah." Sherlock nodded slightly. John seemed to know what was appropriate. Maybe John could help? John could filter Sherlock's rudeness and maybe he'd get more interesting clients.

"So you're staying then?" Sherlock looked at John through his lashes, looking a little vulnerable.

"I'm staying, I can't let you have all the fun by yourself." John smiled at Sherlock and giggled a little and Sherlock chuckled.

 

This could be brilliant. 


	4. They Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets mad, Sherlock's reaction is unexpected to both him and John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month, I'm so sorry. School has been kicking my ass. I have a beta so I'll be fixing that all up soon but I really wanted to add another chapter because I started it awhile back and didn't get to finish, so here it is!

"For fuck's sake!" John huffed out after opening the fridge and seeing a severed head on a plate. The human head stared at him and he could feel his morning toast making a second appearance, "SHERLOCK!" John yelled at the top of his lungs, the prat doesn't get to sleep when there's a head in the fridge.

Sherlock gracefully walked out of his room despite looking absolutely exhausted. He walked past John and to the coffee maker, he grabbed a mug and looked at the bottom, inspecting it for possible left over experiments. Once he was sure there probably wasn't anything lethal in the mug, he grabbed the coffee pot and poured some in. He grabbed the sugar and poured a liberal amount in the mug without using a spoon to measure the stream of sweet crystals. He then grabbed a spoon and stirred vigorously.

"Good morning, John." Sherlock sat down at the table and grabbed the paper while taking a sip of coffee, he hummed at the pleasantness of the too sweet caffeine.

"Good morning? Sherlock it's eleven and it's not good because there's a bloody head in my fridge! I can't have that near my food! What if it get contaminated? That's a fucking human head, Sherlock! I almost got sick in the sink from just smelling it!" John made wild gestures while Sherlock sipped his coffee calmly and read the paper.

"John, I made sure the food was on a different shelf and the head is on a plate so that it's substances doesn't drip onto anything else. It's not going to contaminate any of the food. Also, technically eleven is still morning since it's still a.m. and isn't quite lunch time. You should try to have a stronger stomach, you are a doctor. You probably shouldn't get sick over body parts." Sherlock didn't even look up from the paper he was reading.

"Seriously?! Sherlock, I don't deal with severed heads as a doctor! I deal with live patients and their bodily fluids aren't near my food! I want that head gone before I get back from work, Sherlock. I'm serious." John grabbed his coat and left the flat without even waiting for Sherlock's reply.

\---------------------------------------------------------

John got home around six thirty and went straight to the fridge. The git better have got rid of that bloody head. John took a deep breath and opened the fridge. No head. Good. The crazy romantic consultant actually listened to him for once. John then realized that Sherlock was nowhere to be found. Where would he have gone?

\-----------------------------------------------------------

It's been hours since John got home from surgery and Sherlock still wasn't home. John was beginning to get worried. John got home around six thirty and it was nearly eleven, where could the git be?

- _Sherlock, where are you? JW_

No response for nearly 45 minutes, John was about to grab his jacket when he heard sirens down the street. Why did John get this feeling that Sherlock was involved with where those sirens going? John threw on his jacket and ran down the stairs, leaving his cane behind.

John arrived at the scene and scanned the crowd, he wasn't surprised when he saw Sherlock in the back of a ambulance with a split lip and an orange blanket around his shoulders. How did he get himself into these situations? John walked over to Sherlock and sighed.

"What happened? Where have you been all night?" John scanned Sherlock's face, his emotions were clearly in check but he was hiding something.

"I went to the pub, it's open surprisingly early. I made some deductions out loud about an affair that was happening between two women in the bar and apparently the husband heard me, he attacked me, obviously projecting his anger onto me, clearly it wasn't my fault his wife fancies women. Anyway, the wife tried to pull him off of me and it turned into a huge fight that lead to the police being called and in extension, the ambulance. They made me wear this hideous blanket because apparently I'm in shock." Sherlock looked at his feet and chuckled a little.

"What's so funny? Also, why the hell were you at the pub so early or at all for that matter?" John stared at Sherlock while Sherlock refused to look up from his loafers.

"I decided to approach my issue with a pedestrian solution and this is what it gets me, it's quite funny John." Sherlock laughed a little more and looked up.

"What? What issue? What solution? Drinking?" John was lost, which wasn't new when it came to dealing with Sherlock and his antics.

"Of course drinking, John. Many people use alcohol to numb the consciousness of their problems. I obviously just created more problems for myself by trying to do so. Apparently I have loose lips when I'm drunk." Sherlock frowned slightly and scanned John's posture, he looked tired but ultimately he looked worried. Sentiment. Then he noticed, John didn't have his cane, curious. He decided not to mention it, he didn't want John to fall victim to his psychosomatic limp while out of the flat without the cane.

"Sherlock, stop trying to avoid telling me what the issue is. What caused you to go to the pub in the first place?" John was quite curious, Sherlock was never bothered by....well anything.

"You got mad at me this morning. You yelled at me. I don't know why it bothered me, it's never bothered me before...when people would yell. Mycroft used to yell at me all the time and I would just laugh at how red his face would get. He looked like a ripe tomato. It was quite hilarious actually. This morning though, it hit me differently. I didn't find it funny, I was uncomfortable. I tried to pretend that it didn't bother me but John, it did. Why did it bother me?" Sherlock looked into John's eyes, searching for answers.

"I-I don't know, Sherlock. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way but I did have a valid reason for being angry with you. You can't keep heads in the fridge, I'll allow the thumbs in the crisper but the head was crossing the line. How did you feel when I yelled? Maybe I can help you figure it out?" John was really surprised by Sherlock's response but he was also worried, he wanted to help Sherlock understand his feelings.

"I felt scared, not for my safety. I know you'd never hurt me. I think, I felt fearful that you'd leave, that you'd move out. I guess I don't want you to move." Sherlock paused and pulled his eyebrows together in confusion, trying to understand what he just said.

"Oh. You were scared I was going to move out? Sherlock, have you perhaps grown fond of my presence?" John was even more surprised, he cleared his throat as he often did when he was nervous.

"I guess I have. I like when you make me tea, I like when you tell me I'm brilliant, I like that you listen to my ramblings even when I'm not talking to you directly. I like that we can laugh at things that are perhaps not funny to most people. I don't know, I suppose I'd be...lonely? I'd be lonely if you left." Sherlock still looked quite confused.

"I see, well that's good. Sherlock, I like living with you too. I wouldn't move out over something like that but I will openly get pissed off about it. You're my friend, I wouldn't leave like that." John smiled fondly at Sherlock trying to reassure him.

"I'm your friend?" Sherlock looked vulnerable.

"Course, yes. You're actually my best friend." John patted Sherlocks shoulder. He wanted to hug him but he thought that might be too much. Sherlock was only just starting to discover his feelings, a hug might freak him out.

"Come on, let's get you home, yeah?"

"Yes." Sherlock pulled off the orange blanket and threw it into the ambulance and started to walk with John. Sherlock had more to say about his feelings but he was only just upgraded to best friend, perhaps that's enough for now.

 

End Chapter 4


	5. They Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry Knight has a strange case for Sherlock and John starts to realize his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm such shit at updating, so sorry everyone! I started writing this chapter around Christmas and I've been sick ever since and have a ton of school work. It sucks, please forgive me!

Henry Knight came to Sherlock with an odd request, a very odd request. Henry wanted to impress the doctor that lived in Dartmoor, which is where Henry is from. It was odd that Henry came all the way to London to ask Sherlock for help. Sherlock brushed him off at first, he didn't see the significance of this romance but then Henry said something, something very interesting. Whatever it was that Henry had said had caught Sherlock's attention.

"Say that again." Sherlock stared at Henry intensely.

"I uh, I've met her before. It was the oddest thing, I know I've seen her before. I couldn't quite pinpoint when or where but I saw her when I was a child. I know I did. It's almost like we're soul mates or something. I remember liking her then too." Henry stared at Sherlock expectantly.

"Oh...oh this is good," Sherlock jumped up and grinned then turned to John and smiled wider, "John! We need to go to Dartmoor! I've always wanted to see if soul mates were real, there's never been the opportunity to research it! Oh, this is brilliant!" Sherlock turned to Henry, "We'll be on our way to meet you in Dartmoor in a few hours, off you go." Henry blinked twice and left the flat without a word.

"Sherlock, do you really believe in soul mates?" John scrunched his eyebrows, he didn't think Sherlock was the kind of person that believed that kind of thing.

"Oh John, don't be ridiculous. Of course not. This is probably easily explained but it does sound interesting and you keep saying that I need to leave the city and go on vacation for some reason." Sherlock grabbed a few books and piled the on the table before heading to his room to retrieve a small suitcase and began packing.

"Right, okay. This isn't a vacation though, you'll still be working. Are you sure you want me to go with you?" John called after him.

"Of course I want you to come with me, John! What would I be without my emotional interpreter?" Sherlock emerged from his room with his case packed and grabbed the books on the table and shoved them on top of his many dress shirts.

"I should pack then, give me ten minutes?" John asked as he turned to head for his room

. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what theories do you have about this soul mate thing? I know you have theories, you always have theories." John smiled and reclined in his passenger seat as Sherlock drove down a dirt road.

"Well, I think he might be telling the truth about having the same feeling both times seeing this person that looks the same..ish. It's quite possible that it's not the same person at all. Henry could be delusional, or say it is the same girl...how come she doesn't remember him? I don't think Henry is that forgettable, well perhaps a little. Any way, I'll have much better theories once I have a look around." Sherlock pulled into the Inn and parked at the far end.

Sherlock and John entered the Inn which had a cabin-in-woods feel to it. Sherlock wandered off and began to assess the place while John walked up to the Inn keeper to get their room in order.

"Hello, can I get a room with two twins, please?" John asked with a smile.

"Sure you don't want a room with a double?" The Inn keeper looked at Sherlock then back to John before raising his eyebrows a bit.

"Oh, uhm, we're not a couple." John looked at his feet for a moment, this was embarrassing.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. Let me see what we have," The Inn keeper typed a few things into his computer and frowned a little before looking back up at John, "I'm sorry, mate. All we have are a few rooms with doubles. I can book you for two rooms with doubles but it'll cost you a pretty penny."

"Uhm, shit. Okay. Uh. Hold a second, alright?" John turned to Sherlock and walked over slowly, he hoped Sherlock would be okay with a double to share, they were mates, right?

"Sherlock?" John touched Sherlock's arm lightly as Sherlock spun around.

"Yes, John?" Sherlock has lovely eyes, John thought absently. Wait. What? Damn.

"Uhm, this Inn only has rooms with one double in them, all their rooms with two twins are occupied." John licked his lips nervously.

"And?" Sherlock blinked a few times.

"And....do you want to go somewhere else or are you okay with sharing a bed?" John looked at his feet, is that a smug on the top left shoe? When did that happen? He liked these shoes.

"John, we're grown adults, we can share a bed without being children about it, can't we? Besides, it's a bit too late to go to another Inn." Sherlock turned and continued to look around at the various objects in the room, especially the taxidermy deer head.

John sighed and headed back to the front desk. "Hi, yes okay, we'll take one room with a double." John nodded once as if trying to confirm what he had said to himself. The Inn keeper smiled widely and grabbed the key for the room and handed it to John.

"Have a good night, mate." The Inn keeper winked at John then turned around before John could react.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John and Sherlock entered the room and put down their bags. John was really nervous for some reason, it's just Sherlock, they share a flat for god's sake! The idea of sharing a bed was a bit more intimate than simply sharing living space. John couldn't deny the fact that Sherlock was attractive, no one else could stand to be around him that long though because of his sparkling personality. 

"Well this is pretty nice, better than I expected." John said while taking out his sleep pants and toothbrush. 

"Mmm, it's alright. I'm going to do some research on my laptop for a bit so you'll have the bed to yourself for most of the night." Sherlock pulled out his laptop and moved to the lounge chair in the corner of the room.

"Right, okay. I'll just change and go to bed," John gestured to the bathroom, possibly waiting for Sherlock's approval that he did not receive, "Right." He huffed and entered the bathroom. He changed into his sleep clothes and brushed his teeth, he was still nervous, his heart was still racing. Why was this feeling so intense? John turned on the tap and splashed some water on his face, dried it and looked at himself in the mirror. These feelings were not normal.

John exited the bathroom to see Sherlock in the same place with his laptop perched on his knees, clearly deep in thought, scrolling through a bunch of information to be filed in his mind palace. John sighed and moved to the bed, he got in on the right side and closed his eyes. Nothing really happened so he slowly fell asleep.

A few hours later, John could hear water running in the bathroom and the sound of someone brushing their teeth, Sherlock was coming to bed. Soon the door to the bathroom opened and John could hear Sherlock walk over to the bed, he felt the blanket shift and the bed dip. John went stiff, his nerves were back.

"I know you're awake, John." Sherlock whispered.

"I...I heard you in the bathroom." John swallowed the lump in his throat.

"John, I don't know why you're so tense, I'm not going to kill you in your sleep." Sherlock huffed a little and John rolled over and looked at him.

"I didn't think you were going to kill me, Sherlock." John chuckled a little.

"Then why would you be so....oh. I assure you, John, I would never take advantage of you in your sleep." Sherlock looked concerned.

"No no, Sherlock. I didn't think that either, not at all. I just...I-" John huffed another nervous laugh.

"What is it, John?" Sherlock looked so different at this moment, he looked human and real, he looked nervous and vulnerable. 

"I was just nervous, I wasn't expecting anything to happen. I just....I've been having feelings toward you that aren't entirely platonic. I've always had these feelings but Sherlock, they're getting more intense and it's distracting. I know you're married to your work and nothing will change, I just can't lie to you anymore. I hope you-" John was cut off but Sherlock surging forward and pressing his lips to John's. John whimpered a little because he was taken off guard but then he kissed back and it was like dying, dying in the most beautiful way, he felt like he was being torn apart and put back together at the same time. Sherlock was ruining him in the best way, John licked Sherlock's lips as Sherlock opened up and surrendered to the tongue that moved so intently. John's right hand slipped up into Sherlock's curls and tugged a little, Sherlock moaned. This is what they wanted, what they both wanted.

Sherlock pulled away a little and looked John in the eyes, he smiled and moved closer to cuddle up to John. There was a lot unsaid but they were tired and they had work to do in the morning. This could wait, at least a few days.

 

 

End Chapter 5


	6. They Solve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dartmoor continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst at updating this and I am so sorry for those who have been waiting. I have a new chapter and I'm glad that I have finally finished it.(Although it is kind of short) I hope to add another within the next month. Thank you all for hanging around, you're wonderful :)

The next morning John wakes up feeling groggy, he blinks a few times and goes to roll out of bed when he realizes he's pinned down. There's an arm across his abdomen, a very male arm, a very long, pale male arm that leads to a sleeping Sherlock. John smiles to himself and remembers the kisses that were exchanged the night prior. The feelings were still new and made him giddy with happiness. He goes to slip out of bed because he honestly really needs the loo.

"Mmmph...John, where are you going?" Sherlock blinks awake and tightens his hold around John's abdomen.

"I need the loo, Sherlock. Since when do you sleep for..." John look at the clock, "6 hours? Wait, what time are we supposed to meet Henry?" Sherlock shoots up from bed and looks at the clock.

"6 hours?! I suppose being comfortable and feeling safe in sleep allows me to rest for longer. Interesting. We have 45 minutes before we have to see Henry, enough time for coffee and quick shower if you so desire, John."

"Right, i'll...uhm...shower, then." John smiled awkwardly and looked at him feet while rocking back and forward.

"John, are you embarrassed by what happened between us?" Sherlock looked momentarily vulnerable before correcting his features.

John's eyes shot up to look at him, "What? No! God, no Sherlock. I'm just new to this, I don't know what you're okay with and all I wanted to do when I woke up was have a nice snog before asking you to join me in the shower. I just...wasn't sure if that was something you'd want," John blinked and licked his lips, "Is that something that you want, Sherlock?"

"I...I-" Sherlock blinked rapidly trying to process the words that just came out of John's mouth. He never dreamed that John would say such things to him and he was speechless, Sherlock has never been rendered speechless in his life, "John...I never expected...I never imagined...how are you possible? I never thought this would happen to me, it all seemed so pointless until now. John, I want that, I want whatever you have to offer."

John smiled the biggest and happiest smile Sherlock has ever seen before walking over to him and pulling him down into a slow and meaningful kiss. "Let's go shower," John whispered into Sherlock's mouth, "We have to go see Henry after this but once you solve whatever it is that's going on, I'm taking you home and taking you to bed."John pulled Sherlock toward the bathroom and smiled at the blush on Sherlock's cheeks. Sherlock was so beautiful when he was flustered, John intended on making him blush more often in the future.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry looked exhausted and pale when he answered the door, John was more baffled by the size of Henry's place than the look on on Henry's face. Sherlock gave Henry a once over before retreating to his mind palace to determine what had happened.

"Have you been having dreams about her, Henry? Dreams of when you saw her years ago?" Sherlock asked nonchalantly while looking at the books in Henry's living room.

"Yes, every night. I see her as she is now, she's beautiful. I was only a little boy and she hasn't aged a day. Why doesn't she remember?" Henry sits down and draws his eyebrows together, looking like he's both confused and in pain.

"Her name is the same as when you were a child?" Sherlock locked eyes with Henry.

"Yes, well her first name is the same, Jamie. Her last name is different. It's Mortimer now but it was McCloud before, when I was a kid. Is that significant?" Henry rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Very much so, I need to do some digging in the public records but I have a few ideas of what this might be. Henry, where did you see Jamie when you were a kid?" Sherlock paced as John watched his brain work.

"In the moor, I was out with my father that night. He...He died a few years ago. I saw her while I was trying to keep up with my father, he said something about it not being good to be out in the moor at night. I saw her, she looked frightened. She saw me and seemed to calm down, she smiled at me. It comforted me, I remembered her face, it was such a lovely and calming face. I saw her again just a few months ago and it's Dr. Mortimer but she doesn't remember." Henry got up and looked out the window.

"Don't worry Henry, Sherlock will figure it out and we'll know for sure what happened. It's going to be okay. Have you been going to the moor a lot lately?"John asked from his spot on the couch while looking at Henry's back.

"Yes, almost every day. I just want to understand it."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John and Sherlock spent half the day in the public records searching for Jamie from 15 years prior, they came up with nothing for awhile but then they found that Jamie was short for Jasmine. John was beginning to get frustrated but once they caught a break, it slowly unfolded.

"Jasmine McCloud died 5 years ago, heart failure but it says here that she had a daughter when she was 17 that she had to put up for adoption. The family that adopted the baby decided to name her after her real mother, Jasmine. Jasmine McCloud is Jasmine Mortimer's mother. John, there's a picture..." Sherlock showed John the picture of Jasmine McCloud and it looked exactly like Dr. Mortimer.

"Spiting image, so Dr. Mortimer must have been 8 when Henry saw her mother in the moor but that doesn't explain why Henry was so sure it was love a first sight. Why would he think that when he barely knows Dr. Mortimer?" John looks at Sherlock with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know yet, we have to go to the moor and find out. That's where our answers lie." Sherlock smiled at John and turned to exit the public records department.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John and Sherlock went to the moor and didn't find much of interest for the better part of their visit until Sherlock found a strange piece of metal, it looked like it came off some sort of dispenser. He brought it back to the hotel to analyze it while John ordered food for them.

John came into the room with a few bags of Chinese take away, "Any luck on the metal object?" John put the food on the table and began to unpack it, licking his lips unconsciously.

"There's some sort of residue on the metal piece but I can't place what it is, it must be a homemade compound of some sort. It has traces of hallucinogenic chemicals and mild sedatives but nothing concrete, although I'm curious about the military base near by." Sherlock looked up from his microscope and bit his lip.

"So now what?" John sat down with his plate of food and began to dig in enthusiastically.

"I think I have enough to go on to inform Henry of his experience but I must also alert D.I. Lestrade about the military base so he may look into the matter I may have stumbled upon." Sherlock grabbed a fork and stole some chow mien off of John's plate.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was drugged?!" Henry spat while staring at Sherlock.

"Yes, well not intentionally. The moor is tripped with detectors that have a hallucinogenic drug that also laced with a mild sedative. When you saw Jasmine McCloud as a child, you were hallucinating that she was the love of your life, she was, of course, having a very bad trip with the drug in question and that's why she seemed frightened. Jasmine McCloud had a daughter who looked exactly like her that she put up for adoption, the Mortimer family named the baby after her birth mother." Sherlock smiled to himself at how well he figured everything out.

"So it's not her then? Why is the moor drugged?" Henry was speaking quietly while trying to process everything that Sherlock had just said.

"The military base near by was testing it on the animals in the area but they did not realize that the people in the area had access to the site. They have been informed of their mistake, although I think it may have been intentional to see the effects on humans. They will never admit that so I would avoid making a lawsuit against them." Sherlock began putting on his coat and walking to the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes. I'm still trying to absorb what you've told me but at least I can understand it better now." Henry said goodbye to John and Sherlock at the door and went to pour himself a drink to attempt to make sense of his life.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another strange love story figured out, I suppose. At least you stopped the drugging on innocent people in the area, I'm sure others have weird memories and dreams because of it." John smiled at Sherlock as they walked back to the car.

"I'm sure people have strange stories, maybe even ones about a giant hound attacking people. Who really knows, but I am glad no one else will be effected. Let's go home, John." Sherlock got into the driver's side while John got in on the other side and they made their way back to Baker Street.

"What I said yesterday in the hotel room, that still stands. When we get home, I'm taking you to bed." John said while putting his hand on Sherlock's thigh.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, John."


End file.
